I'd Forgotten Everything, Until I Saw Your Face
by LittleLokiWarrior
Summary: The 'New York Battle' occurred a month ago, but Tony still cannot shake the dreams of blue-green eyes and cold laughter. It seems, however, that fate pays no heed to what haunts us, because just as he begins to understand his fears, they turn up at the door in the form of the God of Mischief. But is it just Tony with inner demons? Did the battle affect Loki too? Can he be trusted?
1. Eyes

**Hi. This is my first ever Frostiron fic - scratch that - first fic. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review! Tell me anything that's bad about it and I'll do my best to sort it out. Enjoy, I guess!**

***I only own the plot***

* * *

"Fuck this."

Tony Stark sighed, shutting down his latest project with a flick of his hand. It had been a month since Loki's attack on New York, and it had been a month since Tony had slept properly. He hated that motherfucker.

Not for the first time in his life, he was miserable. Like drinking-the-entire-contents-of-his-minibar in the lab miserable.

At first he'd put on a brave face, acting like he gave a shit about the de-briefs and Steve's tactic discussions, but he couldn't help but feel like he was drifting between days. Which he was, he thought as he flopped face first onto a couch in the corner of his lab. He moaned in pain, sitting up and rubbing his chin, which had taken most of the impact with the cushion. Now even his furniture hated him. If that was possible. He sprawled out, laying his head to rest on the back of the seat, staring at the ceiling, trying to clear his head. Then without meaning to be, he was out like a light.

_He was flying above Manhattan, nothing but the empty streets below him or the silence in his ears to distract him. And then it started. Rays of lethal light fired at him on all sides, several hitting him before he could dive out of the way. His armour dissolved wherever he was hit, and bit by bit his suit, his only protection fizzled away, as if by... Magic. Tony soon realised that he was being kept in the air by his only remaining armour: his hand repulsers. Light. One gone. A final flash. Blue-Green eyes full of malice. Falling... Falling... Fall-_

Tony woke with a shudder, hands clamping over the arc reactor as if to protect it from impact. But there was no impact. He was sat on his couch with a blanket draped over him. Blanket? Pepper. There was the comforting click of her heels on the floor, coming towards him. He couldn't focus on what she was saying to him, not feeling the heat of the coffee cup that was pressed into his hand. All he could think of was blue-green eyes, laughing at him.

"You've had that nightmare again, haven't you?" Pepper sat down next to him, placing her hand over his. They may have split up, but they were closer than ever.

"What nightmare?" Tony asked, shaking himself out of his daze and flashing her his most dazzling (and entirely fake) smile.

"You tell me." Pepper says softly. Tony's resolve breaks and a solitary tear runs down his cheek which he wipes away quickly. Shit. He can't cry in front of Pepper. He can't let her know...

"It's just... Flashbacks. You know. From the battle. Nothing I can't handle." He tries for another smile but falters.

"I have never seen you cry over something you can handle Tony. That's not you. Tell me what's going on."

"I... I can't." Pepper's heart almost breaks when she sees just how broken the man in front of her is. She hugs him gently as he cries, still finding it hard to believe. What could have gotten to him this much? Tony's breathing soon levels out when he can't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Eyes..." he mutters.

"What?" Pepper says quietly as she pulls the blanket back over her friend's shoulders, but to no avail. Tony's sleeping form stays silent, until...

"Can't get me... gone. Gone. Asgard. Gone. Eyes..." his eyes fly open again.

"NO!" he half screams.

"Hey. Hey. Shh. What is it? What did they do to you?" Tony scrubs a hand over his face.

"It isn't over it's..."

"Sir." JARVIS' placid tones ring out across the room.

"Not now JARVIS..." Pepper sits back down, trying to coax Tony into saying something.

"He's.. His eyes." Tony closes his own eyes, trying to picture the eyes from his dream.

"Sir! I must-" His AI sounded insistent. Could an AI sound insistent..? Who cares. He was onto something. He leapt up from the couch.

"JARVIS! Call Thor!"

"Thor..?" Pepper said weakly, surprised by Tony's sudden mood-swing.

"Putting you through now, Sir, but-"

"Great! Now if I just..."

He pulled up the Top Secret nobody-is-allowed-in-here-especially-not-Tony-Star k S.H.I.E.L.D files and scanned through them.

"Hello?" came a faint voice, that was distinctly Thor's.

"THOR! MY FAVOURITE NORSE GOD!" Tony bellowed, earning a shocked gasp from Pepper.

"Tony do you have to sho-" she started.

"DO ME A FAVOUR AND TURN YOUR PHONE UP THE OTHER WAY!" there was a crackling as Thor obliged.

"Brilliant. I'm afraid the speaker end can't quite pick up voices quite as well as the microphone one." Tony forced down a laugh at his Godly friend's incompetence when it came to Midgardian appliances.

"Man of Iron! Do you fair well? You sound more yourself then you have in days!" Thor himself seemed cheered by this revelation, and if Tony was being honest with himself; so was he.

"I fair very well Big Guy because I have an IDEA!" Tony was very proud of this statement, especially as no-one else knew why yet.

"Very good but how-"

"What colour are your brothers eyes?"

"What?" Thor and Pepper, who'd joined Tony at his desk, asked.

"What colour are they?" Tony persisted.

"They are green, but-"

"You sure, no blue in there?"

"No.. Man of Iron-"

"Definitely?" Tony pressed, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Definitely. However I must ask-" Thor sounded utterly bewildered - an emotion that was replicated on Pepper's face.

"Great. Thanks a lot."

"But Tony-" Thor tried. Tony couldn't fault the poor sucker's persistence.

"Toodles!" JARVIS cut the call. God bless his AI.

"Toodles?" Pepper said disbelievingly. She shook her head. Priorities.

"What on EARTH was that all about?" she shouts, composure re-gained. Tony stopped fussing with his monitors for a second.

"I have a theory." He then proceeded to, firstly, not elaborate any further (which annoyed Pepper greatly) and secondly scoop up a tablet and scribble on it furiously.

"Oh. Thank-you for clearing that up." Pepper followed Tony as he moved swiftly around his many work stations.

"Mm.. Don't mention it." Tony muttered, completely absorbed. He seemed relatively pensive, scribbling on his tablet. Or he did until he decided to yell again.

"GOT IT!" He held the tablet out to Pepper like a child who had just learnt to write his own name, expectancy in his every move. She took it from him with careful hands. Dropping this thing may just lead Tony back into his former depression seeing as it seems to have pulled him out of it, for now.

Pepper looked down at the tablet. Blue. A beautiful, piercing shade of turquoise. Scratch that. A completely random, irregular colour that Tony doesn't have a particular reason to favour. Pepper looks at him with a face that clearly reads 'What the hell. Are you a psychopath?' _Maybe_, Tony thinks as he takes the tablet back from her.

"Don't you see?" he murmurs incredulously.

"See what?" Pepper says, now concerned for Tony's mental health.

"Eyes!" Tony says, his own brown eyes gleaming with discovery.

"Who's eyes?"

Tony's about to reply when his AI interrupts.

"Sir. I insist upon your attention. Loki Laufeyson is currently upstairs."

* * *

** So! First chapter. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it, especially if you could tell me whether I have messed up the tenses or not, as I'm prone to doing that and not noticing. Thanks for reading, I'll be updating every week! ~ Little Loki Warrior/ Libby x**


	2. Against Better Judgement

**Hi :D Here's the the next chapter of I'd Forgotten Everything. Please take it as a token of my extreme gratitude for your follows and favourites! You don't know how happy that made me! So here you go, enjoy!**

*******I only own the plot***

* * *

"WHAT!" Oh shit. Shit. Fuck. WHAT? Tony stands still. Why now. He can't... He can't deal with this right now. No. It has to be JARVIS playing up. Who is he kidding? JARVIS never plays up. _He_ created the AI. Tony takes a moment to feel smug before terror descends on him again. He turns to Pepper. She looks absolutely terrified. Tony decides it's his turn to do some comforting. He envelopes her in a hug.

"Hey. It's okay. If it's not... I'll make it okay. Okay?" He decides he's said okay enough and lets go of Pepper. She nods and smiles shakily.

"You can probably fend him off with your smell. You really need a shower!" She attempts to laugh but a tear runs down her cheek instead. Tony's heart pretty much breaks at the sight of her. Shit. He can't let her stay here with a maniac just upstairs.

"Come on." He leads her to the back door and throws it open revealing his garage. He drops a set of keys into her hand.

"Take the Audi. Get the hell outta here and don't you think of coming anywhere near until I tell you it's safe." Pepper looks like she is going to put up a fight, but sighs, closing her hand around the keys. She knows that he won't leave with her. However much he denies it, he enjoys being the hero. He's going to stand up to anything whether she (or maybe even Tony himself) likes it or not.

"Be safe. You don't have to do this on your own."

"I'll be fine until he sees me. He probably thinks I'm not here. So he'll wait around. You know what, I'll be fine. Period." He smiles and gives her a light push towards the cars. Once she's driven off he lets the horror consume him. Running a hand through his hair, he breathes deeply, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. The evil son of a bitch who's been haunting his dreams is upstairs. And there isn't much he can do to fight him.

'You aren't a coward Tony.' he thinks aloud, 'You can do this.' he heads towards the stairs, then stops at the glass doors. '_But I'm not ready to die._' says a small voice at the back of his mind. And he can't help but listen to it.

He's not sure what makes him do it, but he turns towards the shower. There is an evil alien god who could do shit to his incredibly expensive house, not to mention his own being... And Tony's taking a shower.

Fuck logic.

He pulls on a fresh set of clothes that had miraculously appeared in his bathroom (courtesy of Pepper, bless her), and rubs a towel over his hair. Better. And his lab was exactly as he left it, not trashed by a psycho God. Great.

"Dummy? A scotch if you will." He's about to die. Might as well enjoy it. A few seconds later (thanks to the alcohol dispenser he'd fitted in his lab... one of his better inventions) he had half his normal amount of scotch in hand, the other half being on the floor in a trail from the dispenser to where Dummy currently stood. He chuckled and patted the robot's arm.

"Thanks buddy." He tapped in a key and the glass door slid open. He'd considered wearing his suit, but what was the point in ruining it? Loki would still kill him, with or without the armour. Not even putting up a fight. Steve would be disappointed.

Steve. Avengers. Cell Phone.

"What the hell is up with you Stark?!" he exclaimed cheerfully as his thumb hovered over the speed dial to Shield HQ. He almost pressed it to, when he heard... crying? He placed his foot on the first step. Yep. Definitely crying. Pained crying.

Second step. But why would Loki be crying? Third step. It must be a trick. Fourth - Tony stumbled, dropping his phone with a quiet crash that sounded like thunder in the silence. The crying stopped with a gasp. Scuffling. Then, Tony Stark, with his (dammed) curiosity, ran up the rest of the stairs and into the lounge where he happened upon a mightily confusing sight.

Loki, God of Mischief and whatever other shit he got up to, was lying crumpled on the floor, tears pooling around his face.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! Also... you know how I said I'd update every week... A week is too long _ So I'm going to change that to: I will update at LEAST once a week.  
Sidenote: Where did you all come from! I checked today and this fic already has 57 views. So.. um.. Hi! Thank you so much for reading, I love you all already! Please feel free to leave a review - anything is appreciated - I'd love to hear from you. **

**Many thanks,**

**Little Loki Warrior/ Libby x**


	3. A Little Bit too Tipsy

**Hi! Here is the next chapter. It's pretty long but I don't really think I could have split it. Thank-you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! It means a lot. Enjoy!**

*******I only own the plot***

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here! Why are you crying all over my floor? I'll call-" Phone. On the floor. Downstairs. Crap. JARVIS! "JARVIS call-"

"Please."

Tony almost looks around for the source of the voice, because that shaky, broken sound was not Loki. It couldn't be. No.

But it was. Said man sat up. Recoiling against the sofa behind him. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a reasonably fancy shirt, all in-keeping with the arrogance Tony knew and loved. Yeah, right.

"Please. I have not the faintest idea where I am, or who you are, or who anybody is in this place. I... I just saw this building and... I felt the faintest flicker of... of recognition and..."

"And you just waltzed in?!" Tony felt anger bubbling in his stomach. "I don't know what your game is but-"

"Please! Please. I have no... game." Loki looked confused at the statement. "This is... far from a game. I... Please. Tell me where I am." He shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"What realm is this. Please. Tell me... and I will leave and I can try to..." he buried his face in his hands and sobbed, just once, like someone who had been trying to hold it in. Loki, Tony decided, was a very good actor.

"Nice show. Now get out before I call-"

"Show? Game? Why do you not believe me! What have I done to you? We have never once crossed paths and yet you hate me!"

"Never once..." Tony listened back to the conversation he's just had. Faintest flicker of recognition... Not knowing where he is... Fear. The fear in Loki's eyes was all consuming.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't want-"

"Tell me or I will kick you out right now!" Tony was getting impatient. And ever so slightly freaked out. Only ever so slightly. Yeah.

"I... I did terrible things..." Tony rolled his eyes at the fake pain in Loki's eyes. So he does remember.

"I... I only wanted to prove myself to father... I..." More sobbing. Tony sighs, tapping his foot. Wait.

Prove himself to his father... but... didn't he hate Odin?

"Whoa. Start... Start from the beginning." Loki looked up at him from the ground where he sat. He looked at Tony as though he was torturing him. Tony stumbled backwards slightly. Could this guy... be telling the truth? No. No. God of Lies Tony. God of fucking Lies. But there was something in that look that made him feel... sadness? No. Pity. If Loki wanted to act, Tony thought, why not give him an audience?

"Uh... Why don't... why don't you sit down..." Tony drank the rest of the amber liquid in his almost-forgotten glass in one sip, grimacing as it went down. Pepper had switched the original for the cheap stuff. Probably so he'd stop drinking it. She had her funny moments.

Loki manipulated his long limbs into a standing position in a way that didn't exhibit his normal grace. He sat down.

"Want a drink? I did promise you one, I recall." _Great Tony. Give him a drink. That's what enemies do. Okay, confidence. He might not kill me if I put up at least a bit of a fight. _Tony walked over to the opposite side of the room, his mind going haywire, and punched a code into the pad on the wall. A section of the wall turned, spy style, to reveal his hidden drinks stash. Pepper did love to place restrictions on his drinking habits. Luckily he was prepared. He poured two glasses and walked back over to the couch where Loki sat stiffly on the edge of the seat.

"I do not know what time you refer to..." Loki started, but he excepted the glass with a look of mild curiosity.

"Right. Spill."

"But you just poured this drink... I-"

"I mean tell me what you remember."

Loki seemed to be suffering, torn between telling Tony or running from the man who seemed to know so much.

"I... I don't know who you are..." he stalled, still trying to decide.

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." he smirked, remembering the time he's said those exact words to Steve. How long ago that seemed.

"Oh. I am..." Loki contemplated giving this 'Tony' his brother's name, until he knew he could trust him. Before he could decide, however, Tony decided for him.

"Loki. Of Asgard. Burdened with glorious purpose, and so on. I know." Loki looked stunned, but chose to ignore the fact that the other man knew his name and place of origin. What was the point in worrying. So much had happened to him recently that this would simply add to the already large pile of mishaps in the life of Loki... Odinson. He still loved his father, despite everything that had happened. Whether or not that love was replicated in his fathers heart, he did not know.

"I do not think I am considered an Aesir, anymore." he mutters.

"Oh?" Tony raises an eyebrow. He knew some serious shit had gone down when Loki left Asgard, but he didn't know what. And he was curious. Curious enough to pour himself another drink and sit in the seat next to the God.

"I... I did... some things I will regret to the grave."

"Ah. Sounds good. Do go on."

"You find... humour in my distress?"

"After all you've done I'd think-"

"What have I done?" Loki asks, sounding as curious as Tony feels.

"You first. What happened on Asgard?"

"You will tell me what you believe I have done?"

"Yep." Tony says, simply to speed things up.

"Okay." There is a silence as Loki sips the drink in his hands and then begins passing the glass between his palms, looking at it like it was the liquid that had ruined his life.

"When you offered a drink I presumed it would be alcoholic..."

"It is alcoholic!" Tony says, nursing his own glass as if to protect it from Loki's words. Fucking gods, thinking they can insult his alcohol.

"Hm." Loki says, not moving his gaze from the drink. He downs it in one, and pours himself another. He downs that one too. The burning feeling in his throat seems to ease the pain in his heart. After he's downed his fourth glass he doesn't speak for a long time, and Tony grows restless. He's just about to call S.H.E.I.L.D's asses over when Loki croaks out a sentence, tongue loosened by the alcohol.

"I have a brother," he began, "named Thor. Prince of Asgard."

"Yeah." Tony says, rolling his eyes. "We're acquainted." This was going to be a long night. He pours another glass for both of them.

"You are?" Loki sounds vaguely surprised, but continues anyway.

"Well, he was always loved by the people. He is strong, a warrior, and he values Asgard and it's pride above anything." he looks out of the newly fixed window, eyes glazed, looking almost unseeing.

"That pane of glass is slightly different from the others..." he observes. Not unseeing then. Damn. Tony knew this already of course, and he'd hoped no-one would notice - and so far no-one had. But Loki wasn't just anybody. He was intelligent, observant. Then the utter randomness of the statement hit him and he narrowed his eyes.

"It is. Since I had to replace it after you threw me out of it. Don't change the subject."

Loki looked really confused for a second before he seemed to remember what was going on. His eyes looked... lost. Not like the self-assured bastard Tony knew. And Tony just might of felt a little sorry for the guy.

"I... I apologise." Tony isn't sure what Loki is apologising for, but goes with it anyway. Well, as best he can with his minimal trust in the God of Lies and trickery.

"Thor was loved most by everyone, including my... father." There is definite, real, pain in Loki's eyes now, which have softened slightly. Non-alcoholic Tony's ass.

"Nobody cared for the boy in the background. No-one had time for my magic or intellect. Except when it could be of use to them, of course. Then I was almost treated as Thor's equal." Loki takes a bitter swig from his glass. Tony refills it. This is getting interesting, and he can't let the God stop now. Loki sips it. His hands are beginning to shake and Tony considers stopping the alcohol flow, but this is vital information he's gaining... and he couldn't just let Loki stop... Fuck it. This guy had haunted his dreams for a month. He deserved to feel sad, didn't he?

"This went on for centuries, since I was but a child. Just constant... oppression." There was anger mixing with the sadness now, and Tony swore he saw the green eyes flash. The resulting concoction of regret and sadness fills Loki's eyes and threatens to spill over in the form of tears. Tony decides that enough is enough. He gently pries the empty glass from Loki's hands and places it on the table. Loki stares at his empty hands for a while, and when he finally speaks it's quiet, hollow.

"So I decided to do something about it. As Thor went drivelling on to his friends about how..." Loki lets his face slack into a rather stupid expression, that Tony must admit mirrors Thor pretty darn well.

"...How 'when he was king, he would hunt the Jötuns down and kill them one by one for what they did to us.' I... I..." A tear slips down Loki's cheek, and Tony has to fight the urge to wipe it away. Maybe the alcohol made him soft. Who cares. His life, his fuck-ups.

"What _did_ they do to you?" Tony says quietly. He's not going to deny that Loki's eyes are drinking him in - even with Tony's tipsily burred vision. No. Wait. Shit. God of Mischief. Thor's little brother. No. No. No-one was drinking him in tonight, thank you very much. He sets his glass down on the table firmly, and sits back. Trying (and failing) for an easy stance.

"There was a battle. Long ago. Between Odin and... Laufey, the king of the Frost-giants. Many died, and the already fracturing relationship between the two realms was shattered." he paused, taking a deep breath.

"Thor's... dithering gave me an idea. An idea to prove to my father that I was worthy too. I was going to kill the King of the Frostgiants."

"Whoa." Tony says, "You were really going out there then." Loki chuckles at this. It's a taught, breaking sound. But it isn't dark. It's just... hurt. _'Oh.' _Tony's heart supplies. _'Interesting_.' his mind adds in, if a little delayed and half-hearted.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." Loki picks up his glass from the table and tries to take a sip from his drink, but finds it to be empty. He looks at it dejectedly, as if it had betrayed him. Tony lets out a laugh which contains a ghost of his former character, not the mirthless bark he's been using as a guise recently. Ah, fuck it. He picks up his own glass and pours them their fifth... sixth... seventh glass of the night, alcohol clouding his senses. Loki takes another swig. He's starting to slur as he speaks.

"So... So I visited Jötunheim. And..." his face scrunches up as he fights the clouds of alcohol descending on his brain, "I... struck a deal..." another swig.

"I said I would allow them to enter Asgard and..." it's not confusion that graces Loki's features ('Because that's what emotions do to his face...' Tony's drunken mind decides, 'They grace them... Because... because he has a lovely face.'), but regret.

"And I would allow them to kill my father."

"NO!" Tony shouts in too-many-whiskeys-edged disbelief, waving his glass around madly. He swings his legs up onto the couch, lying back.  
"Yes." And to both of their confusion, Loki giggles. "Very ignorant of me." The giggles soon turn to full out laughter from both sides, and neither knows why. Loki attempts to speak again, raising a shaky finger up to Tony, who proceeds to go boss-eyed, trying to focus on it. Loki giggles again.

Oh Jesus Christ. They are so hammered.

The laughing resumes until Loki dives forward and places a sloppy kiss on Tony's lips. He sits on his knees between Tony's legs, looking at the mortal with slightly glazed, lust filled eyes. Tony sits up, placing his hands on the God's waist, leaning to kiss him again. And they don't stop until most of their clothing is on the floor, where they fall in an unceremonious heap, still giggling away. It suddenly hits the smaller man that this is Loki - the man on the top of S.H.I.E.L.D's most dangerous list.

And Tony can't find it in himself to care.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated! **  
**Little Loki Warrior/ Libby x**


	4. Befuddlement

**Hi! I just want to say thank you again to everyone who has followed and favourited this story! I've also received some lovely reviews which was amazing. Here's the next chapter!**

*******I only own the plot***

* * *

The next morning, the only phrase Tony's mind seems able to produce is "Fuck."

'How eloquent', chides a little voice in the back of his head.

Speaking of his head.

Tony's skull felt like it was going to crack under the largest hangover he'd ever endured.

And that was saying something.

He tried to remember the events of the previous night, but couldn't will his mind to do it. He knew he'd brought somebody home (even if he didn't remember going out) and had gotten absolutely pissed on whiskey. Oh. And there'd been some tequila in there somewhere too.

He turns over, planning on nuzzling his throbbing head into his partner's back, but pulls up short. Because it isn't some party goer in his bed.

It's Loki.

A completely naked except for underwear (Thank god. And not the one lying next to Tony) Loki who hasn't, as of yet, awoken. He instead snuffles into the pillow, a look of complete innocence on his face. The part of Tony that is still being affected by the rather large amount of alcohol that's still in his system decides it's incredibly cute.

The not so intoxicated and incredibly annoying voice in his head... well. It can't quite decide what it thinks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tony shrieks. Loki's long, pale limbs flail, resulting in him falling off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor, pulling the sheet with him. Tony shrieks again and covers himself with a pillow. Loki abruptly vomits all over the floor.

"Oh. Nice. Great. FANTASTIC!" Tony smacks his forehead as Loki coughs and wretches, but, mercifully, isn't sick anymore. His eyes are wide and his previously milky pale skin now looks translucent.

"I... What happened... I don't..." Loki then processes the nakedness in the room and a dappling of red creeps up his face, before he jumps up, pulling Tony's very expensive, new sheet around him and darts through the open en-suite door, which bangs shut behind him. Luckily, Tony is better at keeping down his alcohol, so he just sits, runs a hand through his hair and groans.

Why does his lust always have to come first?

Tony almost laughs at this question and flops back onto the bed. Why. Why of all people did he have to... 'fondue' to use Steve's term... with Loki? Another groan.

"Um..." Tony can almost hear Loki's brain whirring as he tries to remember the other man's name.

"T...Tony?" his voice is small, sheepish, but Tony doesn't have time to think this over before he jumps up, covering himself more decently with two pillows. He almost snorts with laughter, but suppresses it.

He looks up at Loki and his conscience splits in two again. His drunken side says 'Wow.' when Tony regards Loki, who is naked except for the sheet which wraps loosely around his hips. His rational side is simply consumed by utter regret. Crap.

But he can't deny that Loki's hot. Wait. What?

Loki blushes again, pulling the sheet up so that it covers his shoulders. His eyes dart to Tony's underwear that lie on the floor and he turns away. It takes Tony a while to get the hint but in the end he grabs them, pulling them on.

"Do you..." he starts.

"Remember anything? No. Not at all." Loki finishes, somewhat helpfully. Tony nods and gulps.

"Do you want to... Forget this ever happened?"

"Yes." Loki looks a little relieved. Tony feels very exposed, standing there in his boxer shorts. So he does what he does best when he's nervous. He rambles.

"I... uh... You were saying that um... That you couldn't remember... anything. I mean, not about..." He was about to say 'last night' but stops with a shudder. "So um... do you have anywhere to stay?" Oh god. What was he doing. Did he just invite Loki to stay with him?

Yes.

Oh god.

"I don't think so... no. I can't remember." Loki looks very frustrated at this, and Tony feels the slightest hint of sympathy. No. No. It was just... It was... Tony didn't know what he felt, so he decided to leave that issue alone. Well alone.

"I suppose you could... stay here for a while?" Yep. He'd gone insane. God help him. Just... not the god standing almost-naked on the other side of the room. He was distracted from this train of thought when Loki's eyes lit up and he exclaimed;

"Really? I mean... Thank you. I will... Consider..." he's cut off by the shrill and distinctly angry sounding voice of a certain Miss Virginia Potts.

"Oh god." Tony says to Loki. "We're screwed."

And then the bomb exploded.

"ANTONY EDWARD STARK WHERE THE HELL ARE... you." comes the muffled and then not so muffled sound of Pepper's wrath.

"No." her eyes moving from Tony to Loki. Tony would have found it quite funny if her anger wasn't directed at him.

"Tony. Please. PLEASE tell me this isn't what it looks like!" Loki looks like he's trying to melt into the wall.

"This... Isn't... what it looks like?" Tony cringes away from the red-head as she literally storms across the room to stand right in front of his face.

"You said you were going to imprison him, not have sex with him!" she cries.

"We didn't... I don't think we had... we just..."

Pepper tries to respond but speech fails her. Finally, she hits Tony with the low blow of guilt.

"I was so worried about you! I thought... I... I thought you were..." she buries her face in her hands and starts to cry. Tony attempts to give her a half-naked hug, but she swats him away, wiping furiously at her tears and suddenly rounding on Loki, who looks like he's about to throw up again.

"And YOU! AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND..." Loki whimpers and Pepper stops.

"Did you just... cry?" she says disbelievingly.

"Pepper... I can explain..."

"No. You can shower." she thinks about this for a second, "SEPARATELY. You can make me a coffee and sort out a story. And THEN YOU CAN EXPLAIN!" she picks up a green and black bundle and thrusts it at Loki who catches it with wide eyes.

"Freshly dry cleaned." she mutters bitterly before leaving.

"Th... Thank you." Loki stutters. Pepper leaves. Tony sinks to the floor.

"Who was that? And is..." Loki starts, "Is she always like that?"

"That was my best friend. And no. Sometimes she can be incredibly sweet and even sensitive if I'm lucky... But now..."

"What does she have against me?" Loki asks quietly.

"The same thing I do."

"Which is?"

"I... I'll show you the footage when we've done what Pep asked." Tony sighs.

Loki nods.

"That might be agreeable." he still looked a little shellshocked.

"Uh... there's towels in the bathroom... and I think Pep will be in the lounge."

Loki looks at Tony like he's crazy.

"You say that like you expect me to go in there alone."

Tony raises his eyebrows and leaves with a chuckle. It's only when he's under the hot water when he can fully contemplate what has happened in the past twelve or so hours. He moans and dumps a load of shampoo on his hair. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

First of all, a (former?) psychopath rocks up at his house because he can't remember where he is. Supposedly. Then... well he can't remember that much. Loki had said something about Asgard and... and proving he was as good as Thor and... Well and then there was alcohol. A LOT of alcohol.

Tony pulls on some clothes and takes a deep breath, walking into the lounge. He finds Loki perched on the edge of a chair whilst Pepper shoots him dirty looks.

Oh god.

"So, I see you guys have made up! Great, so I'm just going to go-"

"Sit down Tony." Pepper says. It's a simple enough sentence but it sounds terrifying coming from Pepper. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before saying, "Explain."

Tony and Loki look at each other expectantly. The inventor sighs and begins to speak.

"When you left... I went upstairs-"

"You what?! I told you to call S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"I almost did, but then I heard crying." his gaze moved to Loki for a second, who blushed and seemed to recoil in on himself. Weird.

"So I kind of forgot to call S.H.I.E.L.D..." Tony winced, fully aware of what was coming next.

"You FORGOT? You forgot to call..." Pepper took a deep breath and motioned for him to continue.

"So I went upstairs to see what was going on..." Pepper placed her head in her hands. "And Loki was there and er..."

"If I may?" Loki interrupted quietly. Tony looked down at his hands and stopped speaking, which Loki took as a signal to continue.

"Upon sleeping and recovering from my... ailment... I have been able to re-order my thoughts and process what might have happened." He looked at Pepper nervously, as if to gain her approval. When she didn't say anything, Loki carried on, a little uncertainly.

"I... I would first like to apologise for causing upset between you. I do not know why my presence would do this, except for if you did not know me. However, upon meeting Tony-"

"I think you should call him Mr Stark. You can get attached to pets when you give them names." Pepper said coldly. Tony drew in a breath through gritted teeth at the harshness, and Loki seemed to recoil even further, if possible, but carried on speaking.

"Mr... Stark, it would seem you have knowledge of me that even I do not possess. I do not understand how this can be so... However I implore you to accept my humblest of apologies." he released a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. He'd done his best - he could not be blamed for anything now, could he?

Seemingly he could. Pepper sat up straight in what Tony recognised as her business stature, and stared at Loki with piercing eyes.

"I don't know what your plan is here, but I know you are not speaking a word of truth. If you really expect us to believe you, after everything you did, everyone you..." she paused, and Tony knew that she was thinking of Coulson. Just like he was.

"You are sorely mista-" Pepper tried to finish, but Loki rose suddenly from his chair, eyes not full of anger but despair... '_Eyes.' _Tony thought. Eyes.

"What have I done? Who is it you think I have hurt? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! I WISH TO..." his voice wavered and he sunk back into the chair, a tear rolling down his cheek. He swiped it away quickly and raised his head.

"I wish to understand." he said weakly. Tony recognised the emotion. He's often felt weak. Even when his business, his reputation was at it's strongest, he felt weak. Like a child, unsure of what to do. He thought it didn't show, but Pepper could always tell by looking in his...

"Eyes." he muttered. Loki didn't look up from where he'd placed his head in his hands, but Pepper sighed.

"Not this again-"

"No, Pepper. The eyes in my dream. They were his." he points at Loki, who looks up, stunned.

"You... dreamt... of my eyes?" Loki looks very confused. And slightly scared.

"Yes. They were definitely yours. But they weren't, at the same time."

"Tony..." Pepper starts, doubtful as to where this is going.

"No. Listen. They were his eyes," Tony walks over to Loki and looks into said eyes, "But they weren't this colour. And they were horrible. Your eyes are..." He stops before he can say 'nice' and instead says "Green. They're green. No blue there what-so-ever. So..." Tony runs a hand through his hair. He hasn't moved from his place in front of Loki, who looks mightily befuddled. Which is exactly what Tony feels. He's thought that if he figured out the eyes, he'd unlock the answer to his dreams, to everything that happened a month ago. Instead he's just more lost than he was at the beginning of all this.

* * *

**So there it is! It's a bit long, but again I didn't know where to split it. Tell me what you think in a review! You can also read this on AO3, under the same name. Thanks for reading! ~ LLW**


	5. Misplaced Regret

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been so nervous about my GCSE results (English high school level qualifications) that I just haven't been able to focus on anything! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

*******I only own the plot***

* * *

Tony doesn't understand. And when Tony doesn't understand something, he locks himself in his lab until he does. However when he had stood to do so after the... conversation... with Pep, she had stopped him, saying he had to take a break from slowly killing himself through lack of sleep and excess alcohol consumption. He'd sighed and nodded, turning towards his bedroom where he now sat leaning against the panoramic glass wall, facing inwards. He'd never had much time for the view of the city outside; why focus on such trivial matters when he had work, or in this case, thinking to do. On the subject of thinking...

What was it about Loki's eyes that riled him so much? He knew there was some mystery locked in them... one that had to be solved. The thing with mysteries though, was that you had to know what they were in order to solve them. Tony closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the deep concentration he used solely for analysis.

Loki's eyes are green. That's a fact. Another, contradicting, fact was that the eyes in his dream were not green. But they were Loki's. Well, they were, in shape and size but not in the harshness in them or in colour. Tony picked up his tablet and opened up the colour shade from earlier.  
Turquoise. But it wasn't quite right... There had been... wisps. Bright blue and ever moving wisps of light... of magic, that twisted and turned through his irises. Magic.

He jumped up ran downstairs, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"JARVIS, pull up all S.H.E.I.L.D files on Clint."  
"Barton, sir?" JARVIS asked, trying to find a clear order within Tony's excited mesh of words.

"Yes, yes. Barton, Hawkeye, son of a bitch who stole the last donut on Friday..." Tony pouted for a moment at the memory and then resumed tapping away at screens, his hands flying over numerous keyboards.

"The records, sir." Numerous pictures of Clint showed up on the screens, but Tony ignored them.

"Give me the report of his... absence." Tony muttered as the images shifted before him. He zoomed in on Clint, or rather his eyes. There were the wisps of blue, the piercing electric blue of the Tessaract. Tony could guess the colour, even from the monochrome security images.

Tessaract. Magic. Clint...

Clint had been... Possessed.

Tony bolted up the stairs and back into the room where he'd left Loki and Pepper. The sight before him made him forget all about his new theory.

Loki was sat in front of the television, eyes wide, silent. He had his legs tucked to his chest and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Pepper was sat next to him, cold demeanour completely diminished. She 'shushed' him and rubbed his back, saying:

"Loki, please. Let me turn it-"

"No." Loki said simply, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Pepper looked at Tony pleadingly. _'Do something.' _she urged with her eyes. Tears were also pouring down her cheeks as she watched Loki, God of Mischief and general pain in the ass, disintegrate before her. He didn't move a muscle, simply staring at the screen, terror written all over his face. Tony rounded the couch so he could see what was on the screen, though he already had a pretty good idea.

The footage wasn't in any sort of chronological order; but it didn't have to be. It still sent a tremor of fear down Tony's spine.

Security footage of Loki, brutally killing the speaker in Germany. Then of him fighting Steve and being captured by Tony himself. More footage plays - Barton, Selvig and numerous other agents being possessed, Loki's escape in the back of a Jeep, the collapsing tunnel - but only one person stands out to Tony - the man who's been haunting his dreams, but in a different way to Loki.

The footage skips to Tony shaking hands with Coulson when they met. Coulson shaking hands with Steve excitedly, trying not to look like all his dreams have come true. Pepper lets out a sob, but Tony can't move to comfort her. He's rooted to the spot.

Coulson briefing the team. The team laughing with him. Whilst they weren't too keen on one another, no-one could be mad at... Phil. The footage of Loki in the cell, talking to Natasha. The evil malice in his misty eyes eating into her. The sadness and regret in her eyes was no show, Tony knows. She just managed to make it look like she was pretending at the end. The footage skips to the battle, Loki killing innocents with the sceptre, commanding an army of murderers. The cameras inside Stark tower caught when Loki stabbed Thor. His eyes held no true emotions, just malice and hatred and revenge. The tape skipped back.

Thor, trapped inside the Hulk's cell, banging on the glass whilst Loki smirks at him. Coulson enters and before Tony can move, before he can press the 'off' button that could save them so much pain, the on-screen version of Loki appears and stabs him in the back. Coulson falls, he shoots Loki, and Nick Fury enters, willing his agent to live. Coulson's eyes close.

And that's when it begins.

Loki screams. It's a high, piercing sound full of icy revelation that shouldn't belong to him. He screams without taking breath. He screams and doesn't stop until his screams turn to sobs. Pepper tries to comfort him but loses it, sobbing too, until she says:

"It wasn't him. I mean it was him but it wasn't. I don't know how, but he isn't lying. It wasn't him. It wasn't. It wasn't." She looks back to Loki and finds him trying to dig his nails into his own head, still sobbing.

"No." Pepper says. "No. It wasn't you. Shh. It wasn't. It can't have been... It can't..." he tries to pry Loki's hands from his head but can't.

"Tony!' she cries, "Tony he's hurting himself! Loki... Loki stop!" she becomes frantic and starts shaking him. Tony seems to wake up from the trance he's been in. He hurriedly turns off the television and runs over to Pepper. He lifts her up and takes her away from the still sobbing Loki.

"Pep." she shakes her head. "Pep, listen. It wasn't him, you're right, and I think I know how." he places her down on one of the beds in some guest room or another and sits beside her, about to speak again, but she stops him.

"I know. I trust you. I'm fine. I promise I'm fine. You have to help him Tony. Help him! I don't... I don't even understand but.. Help him." Tony hugs her and gives her the most reassuring smile he can muster.

"I will. It'll be okay. I'll make it better, I will."

But he isn't so sure that he can.

* * *

**Thank you so much for favouriting, following and reviewing! It means so much. I hoped you liked this chapter, I'm away for three days now, so I'll update upon my return!  
LittleLokiWarrior/ Libby x**


	6. Anthony Edward Stark

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated... I've just had a bit of a bad time of it recently, and then to top it all off I got writers block! I've gone with a bit of a strange chapter, but I think it's necessary to the story and would have had to be included at some point.**

**So, again, I'm sorry - but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Tony Stark had always doubted himself - which was a little known fact. He put on a mask that only a select few could see through (that few being Pepper and Rhodey). The mask consisted of arrogance, to suggest self confidence, jerkishness, as Pepper liked to say, in order to keep people away, and finally selfishness, so that he never appeared to be too invested in things. Of course his real personality replicated this, if less exaggerated, for the same reasons. However anyone who bothered to look would find that he could be incredibly sweet and occasionally, he was weak, beaten down by his past. It was this past that pieced the mask together and forced him to wear it. The past that he had never and, he thought, will never, divulge to anyone. Tony didn't often let his mind wonder to the dark corner of his head that contained this past, but when he did, it went something like this...

_Tony Stark's life began far before he was born. He was created upon the creation of lies. He was inevitable. Why? Because he was the son of the prestigious Howard Stark - the weapons and technology designer that helped America win the war. The man who was made of genius and mystery and image. Howard Stark controlled his life perfectly; he planted lies - an image of a genius, helping his country and his planet to see a better future. He knew just how to act in order to create the basis for a life of bliss. He helped save the world from war, created things and marketed them as gifts to the people - the people who saw him as a selfless giver of faith; people who adored him. He had created the image of a public figure in a divine form. That was the first lie in Tony's life. _

_Then he wrapped up this image in pretty paper, in the form of Maria Stark. Now he was a genius and loving husband. This image was not just for the public, either. Maria believed that she had the best luck in the world. Of course, she didn't, but she wasn't to know. That was the second lie in Tony's life. _

_She was just another cog in the meticulously balanced mechanisms of Howard's image. However, meticulous wasn't quite as impressive as risky. So Stark Sr. threw in a risk, and 9 months later the world rejoiced in the birth of Antony Edward Stark, and when the happiness ebbed away, the questions began. And that was how Tony began. A frenzy of headlines, rumours and expectations. Would he be as good as his father? As clever? As caring? As perfect? The simple answer was that he had to be. So from a young age Tony was taught by his father; or rather he had to work out what was right by his fathers reactions. _

_When Tony didn't seem to grasp the concept of being an international superstar by the age of four, Howard gave up on him. His image was broken. The risk hadn't paid off. The child was worthless, and the love he had shown as a part of the image evaporated. He simply ignored the boy and his mother. What use were they now? When the image crumbled, Tony began to find the lies that Howard had expertly planted, one by one. _

_The first was that he was simply an attraction, that he meant nothing to his father. So he tried; he tried with all his might to become the attraction his father wanted. He entered school early and excelled, he created the most wondrous contraptions; he was everything his father had wanted him to be. But still, Howard ignored him. To the older Stark, the boy was just a failed experiment - one that couldn't be fixed. Yet still, Tony tried. He was the recipient of many girl's affections. He graduated from MIT at 16. But still, that previous affection never returned, and thus ended the first lie in Tony's life. _

_There was one thing in the prodigy's life that was not a lie. His mother. His mother loved him unconditionally. She played with him and nurtured him when he was a baby, she was interested in what he had to say, in the things he had made. She was there for him when his father brushed him off as a failure. _

_In turn, Tony was there for her when they discovered the second lie in his life. _

_They had had a fantastic day, as they often did. Howard had locked himself in his lab after shouting at Tony for not being good enough. Tony had run into his mother's arms, finding comfort in her smell and regular heartbeat. He'd never forget that smell: the perfume that she'd worn on her wedding day. Howard may not love her but she still loved him, and would forever. She'd stroked his hair, telling him that he was the most precious thing in her life. Then she'd smiled and made him pancakes and then they went and fed the ducks in the nearby lake. They had come home, eating ice cream and laughing together. Upon entering the lounge, they had discovered Howard kissing a blonde woman who they had never seen before. They both looked up at them in shock. Tony and Maria might have laughed if their world had not just been destroyed. Tony remembered it as though it were yesterday._

_"Howard..." his mother had said softly. "Howard... why?" she uttered, before tears began streaming from her eyes. Tony had guided her out of the room after looking at his father over his shoulder. There was nothing in his stare except pure hatred. How could Howard have done this to her? Maria Stark was a better person than he could ever be. Tony had sat with her, hugging her and comforting her like she had always done for him. She never once abandoned Tony, and he loved her with all his heart. He wasn't about to leave her now. She clutched a delicate string of pearls in her shaking hands. She told him about when Howard had presented her with the pearls; how he'd held her hand and promised he would never hurt her. _

_"I'm sorry, Antony... I'm so sorry." She was the only person he let call him Anthony; the name just sounded right when she said it. He hugged her as she stroked his hair. _

_"It's okay, Mom... You know I'll be here. I love you, no matter what." Maria smiled, remembering the game she used to play with her son when he was just a toddler._

_"I love you more." she said, smiling shakily. _

_"I love you more-er." he whispered. Maria chuckled. _

_"You still remember that from when you were little? Even sixteen years later?"_

_"Mmhm." Tony murmured. Maria found comfort in playing this game, from way back before this all happened. _

_"I love you most." she said._

_"I love you mostest." They continued until Tony fell asleep. Whatever happened, he'd always have his mom._

_He woke up the next morning to find a note telling him that his parents had to attend a press conference over some photographs of Howard kissing a woman who was definitely not Maria. He was holding the note, written in his mother's neat script when the phone rang. Seeing as it was quite early, there were no staff around, so Tony picked it up. What the person at the end of the line said made his heart stop._

With the car crash that killed his parents came the collapse of the Tony Stark. It brought on the mask - the selfish, arrogant jerk that he presented people with to keep them away. He had lost the person he was closest to once; it wouldn't, couldn't happen again.

The above story is what makes up the real Tony Stark, and it was a story nobody knew but him. And nobody ever will. As he closed the door to Pepper's room and headed back towards Loki, he thought of how to console the God. Then he thought of his Mother, and how she always knew what to do when something was wrong. He took out the note, from the pocket where he always kept it, and looked down at the writing. The last piece of his mother.

"I'm gonna need your help here, Mom." he muttered, "Because this is pretty tricky."

* * *

**So, I know it's a bit different, but we're going to get back to the story soon - I promise! Some of the details and timings may not be quite right, but this is my version of Tony's life before. Thanks for reading! ~ Little Loki Warrior/ Libby x**


	7. Laughter is the best Tonic

**Hey guys! So, I felt really bad after not updating this as quickly as I normally do. Therefore I've decided to upload this chapter now. Hello to new readers and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! I hope you enjoy it :)**

***I only own the plot***

* * *

Tony carefully puts the paper back into his pocket. Loki has slipped to the floor, and is just sitting there, expression vacant, tears still streaming from his eyes. Tony sits beside him, unsure of what to say. He's never been any good at feelings, and this called for an expert. Maybe even a therapist... A therapist who deals with gods from other planets and matters of globally threatening war.

"Look's like you're stuck with me." Tony breathes. Loki doesn't move. Tony doesn't say anything for a while. He seriously considers getting the whiskey out again, but decides against it. This calls for words. For feelings.

He's good with many things, but feelings... He's shit with feelings.

When he looks over at Loki, he finds green eyes looking back at him, pleading for help, for reassurance that Tony isn't sure exists. This burns him from the inside out. He has the answer, but he can't convey it. That isn't entirely it. The look Loki is giving him is like a child, looking to an adult to make it all better, please, make it all better. Make it go away. This look, this single expression makes Tony want to take the pain away, to relieve Loki of the horrors he just witnessed himself commit. Sure they guy technically threw him out of a window, but the pain hidden in his eyes... Tony has felt that pain first hand. He's had regrets. Hell, he's had more than his fair share of shit in his life. Nobody was there to take the pain away. Nobody could. But Tony wants to take the burden from Loki's shoulders. But he's shit with feelings. So he can't. But he wants to, and what Tony Stark wants Tony Stark gets himself, so he blurts:

"It wasn't you. I said about your eyes. I dreamt about them because they horrified me, but your eyes now..." Tony tried to think of something clever to say, but couldn't. "...they don't. The dream eyes were blue. They were blue and they were... magic."

Loki looks confused.

"Magic..?" he repeats.

"Uh... yeah. They were sort of... alive."

"Alive?" Tony sighs. Why was it so hard to explain things?

"You know, moving like... Oh fuck it. Come on." he stands and offers his hand to Loki who takes it. Shit shit shit. Now what? What would... What would his mom have done? She would have made him laugh.

'Laughter is the best tonic for pain, Anthony.' Tony heard her voice in his head, as if she was actually speaking. The feeling was making him a little lightheaded, to he tried to forget about it until he had some form of strong alcohol available to him.

Back to the matter at hand... How to make Loki laugh? Tony's mind decided to ponder this, but his mouth decided otherwise. When this occurs, Tony falls into a bit of a bad habit. He rambles.

"You just willingly accepted help... If that ain't proof that it wasn't you I don't know what is." Loki smiles, just a small, broken smile, but a smile none-the-less. Tony decides that's enough, and catches himself smiling too. He abruptly tries to stop, and then notices that he's still holding Loki's hand. Shit. He drops the aforementioned hand and blushes. Jesus, since when does he blush? Didn't he loose the ability to blush- Crap. Okay. Okay.

"Uh... I have some... stuff that can prove you're innocent in the lab, so we can go and-"

"Im sorry." Loki says suddenly. Tony stops talking and stares at him.

"I'm sorry that I killed people." he says, more tears falling from his eyes. Tony is stunned, until Pepper emerges from the room on the right. Loki turns to her and says,

"I'm sorry I killed him." Pepper looks on the verge of tears again, and Tony can't help but wonder how his life managed to turn into a soap opera overnight. Instead of crying, though, Pepper shakes her head.

"It's okay. Well, it isn't okay, but it will be. Now, we're going to figure out exactly how it all happened. Alright? So, sort yourself out because we have work to do." she nods purposefully to Loki and makes her way down the stairs to Tony's lab briskly.

Tony smiles. He forgot how much he needed her.

"She is a very strange maiden." Loki says. Tony snickers at at Loki's archaic language.

"She is. But I owe her my life, so I just deal with it."

"Your life..?" More tense silence. Tony wasn't willing to share his sob story just yet. He looked at his feet before taking a deep breath and exclaiming:

"Okay! Let's go and do... science. Yeah." Tony turns on his heel and heads down the stairs to the lab.

What has he got himself into?

* * *

**So, there we go. Again, thanks so much for reading, it means so much. Reviews are really appreciated too, so I know how I'm doing! **

**Thanks! LLW/Libby x**


	8. The God of Nowhere

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. This is just a short chapter, as I am still working on the next, longer one. I'll probably have that up by tomorrow. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Loki may be slightly dazed, and more than slightly confused, yet he is still the clever, polite and mischievous Prince of Asgard he was before... recent events. Therefore he was astute enough, at least when not under the influence of that powerful and surprisingly sense-inhibiting Midgardian mead, to know that one should not divulge every detail of their situation to strangers. He also held enough knowledge of the nine realms (or rather, he held more than enough knowledge from his extensive reading) to assume he was currently on Midgard, or Earth (a name he, again, knew from reading). Upon coming to this conclusion, Loki had decided to try and keep his remaining secrets close. These secrets could give an alarmingly large advantage to any enemy, and whilst the mortals he had come to be with had gained some of his trust, he did not want to reveal everything just yet.

After all, what is life without a little... surprise?

The few secrets Loki had been able to retain after his rather degrading verbal assault due to the mead, went, mostly, like this:

Loki, for the extent of his life, had felt an energy, a pulse, different to that of his heart, running through him. It was as much a part of him as his bones, if not more. It was not until he learned to harness this energy that he discovered it was magic. It was a talent, a gift, and without it he was nothing.

When he had found himself in a realm to which he did not recall travelling, with no clue as to what action he should take, he had felt a severe loss. A loss that was slowly driving him to madness. There was no energy. No second pulse. No talent. No gift. No magic. It was gone. Gone. Gone. And with it went his faith that everything might be alright.

He felt vulnerable - more so than he could have imagined possible - and he did not even know what had rendered him so.

That was not Loki's only secret. He had so many, but he thought upon one in particular.

The last thing Loki remembered was not, in fact, falling from the Bi-Frost. In his mind he could still see the endless stars, feel the imminent possibility of his death as he tumbled through the void. Yet still his memory stretched further. He, a creature of the cold, still felt the chill of entering a new, previously unknown (to him, at any rate) realm. How his fall had slowed until he landed harshly, but still living, upon a barren planet. He remembered the frenzy of soldiers, and then the voice. A voice like death; a voice that could kill. Loki had answered the voice with his name, with an expression of terror and hurt upon his face as he realised that he simply did not... belong, anymore. He only remembered a mere minute's more of conversation.

"I am Loki, of..." the silver tongue slipped.

"He falters... He lies?"

"I assure you, I have nothing left to lie for."

"I know of you... Asgardian. If you have nothing remaining... why not join me? The ever merciful..." A pause full of suspense, and horror and maybe even curiosity.

"Thanos."

The pain that descended upon Loki was like no other as he struggled to regain control of mind. He could not win the battle.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. As I said this is just a short chapter, but the next one will be up tomorrow. Reviews, favourites and follows are really appreciated! **

**LLW/ Libby** x


	9. Just Curious

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Loki stood and stared after the strange man. He wasn't quite sure what to do. This... 'Tony'... (and what sort of name was that for a warrior such as he? For he had seen him fight on the strange device and a warrior he most certainly was.) He seemed to want to help Loki, but said God could not comprehend such. How could the human simply take his word, after all the lies he's told? His not remembering anything was one of the first real truths he had uttered in years. Maybe the mortal was stupid, or perhaps he was just... kind.

That, Loki decided, he could not believe. He had not experienced kindness from somebody outside of his family since he was very small. And now after all he had done whilst his mind was addled, even his family would hate him...

What of his family? He had seen Thor in the footage, fighting against him, but what of him now? His... Mother and Father. Do they still resent him for what he did? Did they ever?

There were so many questions and Loki did not even know where to begin if he were to even begin trying to attain answers...

"Hey," Tony shouted, his footsteps coming up the stairs, "I thought I told you to follow me?" he said as he entered the room where Loki still stood.

"You did no such thing." Loki snapped, surprised when his thoughts were interrupted by Tony. He sighed. It seemed he'd subconsciously decided not to trust the man. He'd probably ruined everything. Tony would probably just abandon Loki now. Just like everyone else had; everyone who he thought he could trust. Loki thought that trust was a trap that only lead to loneliness. He had never been proved wrong yet.

"Well maybe not," Tony said jovially, "but it was implied." he smiled at Loki, but started frowning when the trickster just stared at him.

"What?" he started twisting his hands together, which he only did when he was nervous. Did he upset him? Oh god, oh god, shit. He just remembered that they're enemies, didn't he? Tony would be dead within the minute.

In fact, Loki was simply stunned at how the mortal had returned his spite with humour, and not disgust. Loki smiled.

"Ah, nothing. Do we not have science to do?"

"I... uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Um, this way." Tony couldn't really work out why he was stumbling over his words. Maybe it was the fact that Loki had almost killed him that time. Or maybe it was because Loki was actually smiling. It was a guarded smile, sure. Tony had worn his fair share of guarded smiles. They were just enough to hide the face that something was wrong. But Tony didn't pry.

Who was he kidding, Tony always pried.

He started down the staircase to the lab again, and this time Loki followed him.

Loki stared at the lab with poorly concealed awe. It may not be as grand as the Great Halls of Asgard, but there was an air to the place that made him curious. The place buzzed with energy and excitement. With danger.

All the things Loki loved.

He spun round when the owner of said workshop seemed to call for someone.

"Jarvis?" Loki was confused for a second, until a voice replied. Which just made him even more confused.

"Yes sir?" Loki stumbled back, looking around for the source of the voice. There was nobody else in the room. Who-

"Jarvis." Tony said. "He's an AI. An 'Artificial Intelligence'."  
Loki looked at him blankly. Tony started twisting his hands again.

"Basically," Pepper smiled as she swept in from a back entrance to the lab, "Tony has created a machine that can answer his questions, call people, control all of his electrical devices-"

"I know of this... electricity." Pepper smiled and started speaking, but was yet again interrupted.

"You do? Do most Asgardians or... No Thor's scared of the toaster so they can't. How do you know? You don't have the internet so you must of read it, but how come somebody wrote it in a book and no-one else knows? Does no-one read? Or is no-one interested? Do-"

"TONY!" Pepper shouted. Then her tone softened and she laughed, "You're speaking too quickly again."

"Oh... Sorry, I just seem to do that. Don't know why. Do you know why, Pep? Do I do it all the time or just when... I should really look into that-"  
"Tony." Pepper sighed.

"Hm?"

"Please desist from your constant speaking." Loki said from across the room, where he was studying a screen. He touched the surface and the image changed, opening some of Tony's plans for a new model of the suit.

"Mark 34..." Loki read out loud. Then his eyes widened in recognition and delight. "This is the flying armour you wear!" His guarded facade had dropped as he became engrossed in the designs. The truth was, Loki was curious. He may seem like a cold, heartless trickster to the outside world, but inside he is still young. He still wants to learn. Curiosity often gets the better of him, and when it does, he will read or write or inquire relentlessly until he finds an answer. Or until he has learned all he can, as is in this case.

Tony wasn't particularly happy with Loki going through his designs. They weren't ready yet, and he hated showing people unfinished work. He couldn't do much though, because Pepper was giving him a weird look.

"What?" he whined. Pepper just raised an eyebrow at him and let her eyes flicker to Loki and back to Tony again. Boy, Tony really was prone to blushing today - maybe he was sick? They had long ago perfected the art of silent communication, so he widened his eyes and shook his head, which Pepper understood as "WHAT?". She smiled and shook her head before walking away.

'Ugh.' Tony thought. 'Women.'

* * *

**Sorry for the longer wait than was expected. I feel so bad. Reviews, favourites and follows are really apreciated. I honestly squeal whenever I get one. It's the best. Thank you. **

**LLW/ Libby x**


	10. Scared

**Hi. I'm sorry this took a while, I've just had my first week back and it felt like the longest week ever. So yeah, I hope you like this!**  
***I own only the plot***

* * *

Loki was usually a very observant person. However he was currently still deeply immersed in the Suit Blueprints. He may not have much respect for primitive Midgardian inventions, but this... this was far from primitive. This was the work of a man who could weave science into whatever design he wanted like a cloth: every stitch perfectly in place. Each part of the design had purpose and meaning and yet it was still shaped and perfected to look stunning. Loki was more than used to finding holes in people's logic, to being the one people got annoyed with when he corrected their 'flawless' work. Loki revelled in learning, correcting, creating and, he must admit, being right. But that did not mean he could not appreciate other's work.

Pepper placed the tray she was carrying down on a work surface, after shunting a load of Tony's tools to the side.

"Hey!" he protested, "That was important... inventing... stuff."

"Stuff, hm? Well maybe you should tidy it up next time!" Pepper chastised him with a laugh, smile set in place, hiding the deep analysis going on in her brain. Well, okay, maybe not deep; just a case of woman's intuition. Tony turned away with a huff.

At the beginning of their relationship, Tony would get nervous whenever he spoke to Pepper, the speed of his speech increasing with his nerves. She found it endearing at first, knowing that he wasn't used to commitment, and was making a real effort. However, as their days together grew into weeks he didn't seem to relax, so she asked him about it. And he clammed up, twisting his hands and looking away, until he broke and told her. Sort of.

_"When I was younger, I had people in my life that I... really liked." he started, thinking of his mother and how he'd loved her with all of his heart._  
_"I... lost those people, and I'm scared that it will happen again, but this time with you." The speed of his speech increased._  
_"Because I love you, I really do, but I can't relax, because I just know something is gonna happen. Something will take you away from me and I can't let that happen. I just can't."_  
_"Tony," Pepper started quietly, as if speaking to a spooked animal, "Tony nothing will take me away from you. Noth-"_  
_"How can you be so certain? So many things could take you away, and what if I can't stop it? What then?"_

_"I know you're scared, and I am too, but I trust you. I trust that you will do all you can to stay here with me. But if you can't trust me, then I don't think I'm the one for you." Tony had just blinked at her before trying to stop the fatal words falling from her mouth. _  
_"I love you, Tony, but just as a friend. A best friend. And you feel the same. I know it. You're using love as a mask, for comfort, but it's not how you feel."_

_Tony looked up at her, and nodded. _

_"Yeah. Yeah. I suppose. I... no. What?" Tony looked half confused and half heartbroken._

_"Tony, that person that you really liked. You didn't deserve to lose them - it isn't your fault. But it happened. We have to lose people, but we also have to enjoy the time we have with them. You have to trust that they will try to stay with you - that they feel the same. You need to find someone like that."_  
_"But that sounds impossible." Tony mumbled. _

_"Nothing's impossible." Pepper whispered, holding him close. They were silent for a while._

_"Are... are we... Are we over?" Tony stuttered. _

_"We are. But not as friends. I'm still your best friend and you are not backing out of that one." she smiled at him until he smiled, a small accepting smile. _

_"Fiiiiine. If that makes you happy." he whined. She smacked him on the side of the head. They both started laughing. _

_"Pizza?" Pepper asked quietly, like old times, holding up her phone. _

_"Pizza." Tony said with a definite nod. "Movie?" he replied, like always._  
_"You bet." Pepper said with a smile._

_Tony hadn't divulged who the person was, but Pepper had a feeling it was his mother. He never talked about her, but when the topic came too close a great sadness filled his eyes that only Pepper could see. She could read him like a book. Which is why she currently had an inkling. _

When Tony first tried to impress her, he'd been nervous, rambling about anything and everything. That continued, what with his never thinking he was good enough.

And he was doing exactly the same thing now.

She smirked at him, and he looked up at her, looking unsettled by her expression.

Tony thought that Pepper thought she knew everything

Pepper knew she knew everything. Tony was just yet to realise that.

"I brought tea and coffee because I don't know what you like." She said to Loki as he looked up from the screen.

"You have my thanks." He said softly as he made a beeline for the tea. Tony laughed.

"Asgard is pretty much Britain isn't it?" He blurted, voicing every thought that came into his mind. Definitely nervous, Pepper thought, but not because of the threat Loki posed.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked incredulously. Was that some kind of Midgardian insult? He cursed how out of his depth he was, but kept his face mildly curious.

"Oh, it's a country which uh... Likes tea. You know what? Ignore me, it's fine I'm just uh... So... Um. Great coffee Pep. Amazing. I'll just-"

"Why do you speak at such a speed and often with so little sense?" Loki tilted his head to the side, regarding the mortal calmly. Tony, on the other hand was completely freaking out, and without contemplating his answer his brain decided to go with the truth.

"Because I'm scared."

"You're... Scared?"

"Yep." To hell with this stupid blush. Why did his body always have to betray him? Couldn't his body parts just work together to avoid awkward situations like this? This was another one of the many reasons Tony wished to be a machine. At one with his inventions. Then he could just re-invent himself and... where was this train of thought going? He didn't know what it was about Loki that made him so nervous. Maybe it was the fact that the guy had tried to kill him several times. Yep. Of course. Only explanation.

"Care to... elaborate?" Loki smirked and damn wasn't that hot. What? Oh god. Shit- No. He was allowed to appreciate good looks wasn't he? It didn't mean anything. Nope, not at all. Fuck.

Pepper watched from the sidelines, completely was absorbed in the conversation with Loki. She stood, frozen. She knew he was nervous - old enemy turned nice? That was going to be unsettling, but... Scared? He could be one hell of a drama-queen but he looked serious. Scared. He was never openly scared - The only time she's seen him scared was the night when they broke up. When he was broaching feelings. So, Tony was trying to work out what his feelings were. Interesting. Pepper swayed on the spot, wondering whether she should leave or not. Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but he would have told her before if he wanted her to know, right? She picked up her own tea and left the room quietly: sometimes people need the right person to talk to - no matter how obscure that person is.


	11. Vulnerable

**Hey. I am really sorry - this should not have taken 9 days to update. I've had to get over the shock of getting a whole load more homework this year but I have my schedule sorted out now, so I should go back to regular updates. I'm in a writing mood, so I'll probably write a load more of the story today and upload another chapter later if I think it's good enough. I'm really sorry - please still like me? ;_; **

**Here we go: Chapter 11**

* * *

"I... uh no." Tony stuttered. He really did not care to elaborate right now. Loki nodded and looked at one of the screens to his left. Tony had a feeling he understood - heck if the inventor knew why.

"Your inventions are very impressive, for a mortal." Loki said simply, seemingly oblivious of the slight insult in his words.

"No need to go overboard with the compliments, Loki dear." he said teasingly. Loki smiled slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it darling." Tony was almost overly used to this kind of banter, but now he may have felt uncomfortable had Loki not realised what he had said and flushed a light shade of pink. Tony laughed.

"Wow, I didn't even have to do anything to get under your skin. How about that?"

"Do be quiet Stark." Loki said, even more red.

"Anything for you dear." Loki stiffened but then let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. They were silent for a few minutes.

"What is the light in your chest?" Loki asked. Jeez, they really don't do subtlety on Asgard, huh?

"Hm?" Tony replied, too invested in the circuit board he was programming to really hear what the God said.

"The light. I understand from your drawings that it powers your armour, but why not just install it within metal and not..."  
"Within me?" Tony asked, a strained smile on his face. He really didn't feel like talking about this right now.

"I apologise. I did not mean to intrude, I was merely curious. I will go..." Loki made to turn away but Tony pulled him down into the chair by the desk, and leant against the workstation opposite. He gave a long sigh.

"This," he tapped the arc-reactor, "keeps me alive." He could almost hear Loki's mind buzzing, trying to figure out what he meant.

"It's an electro-magnet. It repels metal."

"But why-"  
"I have metal shards in my chest that are trying to get into my heart."  
"How did-"

"Nope, end of story."

"I..." Loki paused, thinking. "I could get rid of them using my..." his heart plummeted. Somehow this mortal had made him forget about his lack of magic. He supposed it had been pleasant whilst it lasted.

"Your magic?" Loki looked up, about to nod when he noticed something.

"Why do you look so... guilt-ridden?"

"I... er..." Tony stuttered.

"Why? Tell me." Loki said patiently, but Tony could see the anger in his eyes. Tony was silent. The anger burst through the calm facade.

"TELL ME!" Loki shouted, standing. He was sick of being lied to - of being oblivious, He wanted to know what was going on. Then he felt himself start to crumble as he remembered that fateful day when he had learned of his true heritage. He sunk back into the chair, twisting this hands in an effort to remain calm.

Tony took a deep breath. Here we go.

"I... may not of told you everything." he said. Oh, of course. Being cryptic was obviously the best way to go. He's have to congratulate himself on his wit later.

Loki snarled, hand reaching up to encircle Tony's throat. But he looked... scared. Defence mechanism - Tony's was to ramble, to give his suits some time to get their asses wherever he wound up. Every messed up soul had one.

"No, no, no! Wait! It's not my fault I haven't done anything! I..." That was a lie. Tony wasn't sure what to say. So he decided on the truth.

"After what... happened, with the Chitauri, what you saw on the tape, we captured you and Thor took you both back to Asgard using the Tessaract."  
Looking warily at Loki to see if he had calmed down, Tony continued.  
"You were thrown in a cell but it seems you managed to break out... Someone must have been playing with your mind until recently... You're wearing Earth clothes so you must have been here for a while but then how come no-one told me? Maybe no-one knew but if you escaped Thor would have told us and-"

Loki looked down at his feet.

"I... I have no magic." he whispered. That shut Tony up.

"You don't have magic? But how could you of escaped without it?"

"I do not know but..." Loki took in a deep breath, "I feel vulnerable."

Tony's eyes widened. Had Loki just admitted that he... yep. He completely exposed himself. Wow. They really were in deep here.

"I'd feel vulnerable without my suits." he blurted. "I... I have felt vulnerable without my suits. They got me out of the situation I mentioned earlier. The one that caused this." he tapped the arc reactor absentmindedly. "They saved me." Loki nodded.

"My magic has saved me many times." he faltered. "I... I remember more than I have told you." Loki looked down at his feet again. "I remember falling... and I landed upon a barren realm I knew not of. I heard a voice, a terrible voice and... and a pain was inflicted on me... a pain so terrible that... that..." tears dripped from his face to the floor. Tony started to panic. Crying people. What do we do with crying people?

"And then the voice... took you over?" he said quietly.

"Yes." Loki said, and then added, "Do you have a chamber for me to retire to? I feel the need to be alone..."

"Uh yeah sure I have... I, um upstairs." Loki followed Tony upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Here you go... If you need anything just yell." Had he really just said that? Tony resisted shaking his head at himself.  
"Thank you." Loki smiled slightly, and Tony couldn't help but smile back. Once the door had closed, both parties slid down to sit on the floor, leaning on their side of the barrier. They had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**So there you go. I may upload another chapter today if I can write a good one. Thank you for reading, reviews are really appreciated! **

**Libby/LLW x**


	12. Memories

**Hey! As promised, here's the next chapter! I had a review asking for a little more of Tony's deeply fabulous sarcasm, and I promise he'll be back to his snarky self soon, but I couldn't work too much into this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, you left." Tony said as he stumbled across Pepper in the lounge.

"Yeah. I had to find some paperwork." she lied quickly. She didn't want Tony to shut himself off if she brought up his actions around Loki.

"They don't have electricity on Asgard... Do you think he likes reading?" Tony asked. "I have a library right?" he said, turning to look at Pepper.

"Yes you do, god have you really not been in there at all?"

"Er... no. No-one reads anymore Pep." he said with a smile.

"You're impossible. Why the sudden need for books?"

"I said. I'm getting Loki books." he said, as if she were stupid.

"Right." Pepper said, trying to hide the knowing smile that was threatening to make an appearance. Tony walked off down the corridor.

"Jarvis?" he called.

"Yes sir?"

"Which way is it to the library?"

Loki sighed, moving to look around the room. It was strange, but not overly obnoxious. The walls were a light blue with one wall adorned with small flowers, seemingly hand painted on a twisting green vine. It was beautiful but definitely not Stark's style from what he had seen from the rest of the tower. He ran delicate fingers over the wooden desk. Everything in the room was old fashioned and ornate. Loki smiled slightly, it reminded him of Asgard. It reminded him of home. He sat down and opened one of the drawers. Inside was a small pile of photographs. He took them out and began to study them.

One was of a woman, very pretty, with dark hair and brown eyes. She was smiling and holding hands with a small boy with the same brown eyes and hair. The next was of the same woman in a white dress with a tall man who looked roguish and... fake, Loki thought. He could see a lie in the eyes of the man, but he was not quite sure what it was. He was about to move on to the next picture when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he said quietly. Tony opened the door carrying a small pile of books. He smiled, and then looked around the room.

"Oh shit I didn't mean to give you this room. I must seem really creepy oh god I uh-"

"It is okay, it's... pleasant. Why do you react in this way?" Loki asked.

Tony put the books on the dest and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh... This room... It's... I decorated it like my Mom's room in my parent's house." He said, looking at the cream carpet. Loki remained silent.

"She died when I was sixteen... I guess I never got over it." he laughed hollowly.

"My dad never really paid any attention to me. His company always came first. But my mom... she actually loved me. She was the only one I had." He looked up at Loki, who looked startled.

"What?" he asked.

"I... I believe I understand."

"You do?" Tony asked softly, forgetting the mask for a moment as he strived to find someone, anyone who knew how he felt.

"I think so... Odin always seemed to love Thor more, to talk to him more, to... They... They could relate yet I could not even talk to my... father. But my mother was always there with her love and her support. She understood, she... I understand. I understand why you have created this room. It... it comforts you, as she once did."

Tony took in a shaky breath. Someone understood. Sure it was Loki, a fucking alien from the farthest corners of the universe, but he still understood. Tony tried to deflect all of the emotional shit going on in his head.

"We're really messed up huh?" he laughed breathily.

"You could say that, I suppose." Loki smiled. And then they both started laughing, free and uninhibited because they had found another soul who knew what it was like to be them.

"Is every conversation going to end with us laughing for no particular reason?" Loki chuckled.

"I can't say I mind if they do." Tony blushed again then and stood up quickly.

"So, uh, books. I brought you books. These are the few that I've ever read. So they're obviously the best."

Loki smiled.

"Thank you." He turned the yellowing pages of 'The Lord of the Rings'. There was a small message written at the front.

'Happy birthday Tony, I'm so proud of everything you've done in these sixteen years. They've been the best of my life. Love, Mom.'

"She died about a week after that." Tony said at Loki's shoulder.

"I haven't really had anyone like her since. No-one who makes me feel safe, who I'm completely at ease with. I guess I've been lonely."

"I... I also have a tome from my mother, on Asgard. It is a children's book, a tale of magic used for good. She also wrote in it, inscribing a message, telling me to pursue magic and... to be happy."

"You miss her." Tony smiled, "It sounds like you're not heartless after all." he chuckled.

"Oh I would not go so far as to say heartless... Maybe simply incapable of emotion?"

"Mm, I wouldn't say that either." Tony murmured. "I have to go to a debrief with Steve, but I'll be back later. Just ask Jarvis if you need anything."

"Steve?" Loki looked confused.

"He's the guy you saw in the red, white and blue. On the tape. I forgot you don't even know what's going on. I'll explain all the shit that went down whilst you were you were out when I get back."

"Will you tell them I am here?" Loki said. He looked slightly nervous.

"Uh... No. No I don't think so."

"Thank you." Loki said solemnly just as Tony closed the door.

"You're welcome!" he called back.

He let out a sigh. Avengers meetings were always such a drag.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are really appreciated. **

**Thanks, Libby/LLW**


	13. Everything's just Peachy

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Tony flipped open the cap on his hip-flask and took a sip. It was just water, but he enjoyed annoying Steve. Another thing that annoyed Steve was the flask's engraved Iron Man faceplate which was encircled in the words 'Peace, Love and Iron Man'.

"Tony." he said appraisingly as Tony swaggered to his chair. He was only an hour late. Clint sniggered.

"Didn't think you were the sort to come to meetings early." he said conversationally. Tony smirked.

"I wouldn't want to disrespect Cap's scintillating debrief now would I?" they both elapsed into (very manly) giggles, Bruce smirked, Thor just smiled absently, not quite understanding and Steve looked like he was about to explode.

"Sorry Cap. You know I'm joking. I lost track of time, and this is just water, see?" he shoved the flask towards Steve who took a sip and set it down.

"Fine. But what were you doing that was so important as to waste an hour of our time?" Tony had to stop himself from laughing. Steve was hilarious when angry. He decided to push a little further.

"Oh come on, it's not like you've got anything better to do." It turned out that the whole team had something better to do.

"I could be playing video games right now!" Clint whined.

"Studying nuclear reactors." Bruce said quietly.

"Training." Tasha said, running a finger over the blade of a knife she'd got from somewhere.

"At a press conference." Steve said, checking a schedule that was way too full.

"'Tis true, I suppose." Thor boomed with a shrug.

"Thor's got it right, Tash... Okay don't point the knife at me," he raised his eyebrows at her but she didn't put the blade down, so he carried on regardless, "Clint's is probably the only valid response and Bruce you have gotta let me in on the Nuclear thing."

"Tony." Steve sighed.

"Steve." Tony mimicked his tone. Steve sighed again, looking about seventy years old, and hey, he was older, and turned towards the room at large.

"Okay, so the first thing on the agenda is the battle with Doom... We lost good men and we need to work out why and how."

And then Tony spaced out. It wasn't like they hadn't been over this a million times anyway.

His thoughts strayed to Loki, who might possibly be tearing his home apart right now. Then again he could be reading the books Tony gave him like a good little Supervillain. Shit. How was he going to keep this a secret? He really shouldn't; he should at least let S.H.I.E.L.D interrogate him... But they'd probably never listen - and Loki was telling the truth... No. They wouldn't even give him a chance.

What was he gonna do if Steve started asking questions? Steve could always get shit out of him. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-

"Tony?" The inventor jolted at the mention of his name.

"What!" he half shouted. Clint snickered again and Natasha hid a smile behind her hand. Even super-spies didn't want to get on Steve's bad side.

"What do you think?" Steve said with a slightly smug smile on his face, having caught Tony off guard. Bastard. He wasn't going to upstage him this time. As the on-the-verge-of-madness genius he had recently become, Tony had been doing anything to distract himself. Including incredibly risky revenge plans.

"I think," he said, composing himself, "that we should lure Doom back to New York and-"

"What!" Steve's smile turned to ill-masked horror.

"Okay Earth. A very barren, non-populated location on Earth and take sample of his magic-"

"Tony, I said we needed to save lives not put them at ri- Take a sample of his magic? What? How would-"

"-and use it to enhance my suit-"

"No way are we all going to risk our lives and planet for one of your stupid experi-"

"Oh come on Steve we have to get one up on these guys! We're just going round in circles because we can't defeat them!" Tony grabbed a tablet from his bag and started scribbling on it.

"Yes but we can fend them off for a while, keep the city safe-"

"For how long? It's only so long before they figure out some weakness or other and we're all slaves to their... voodoo."

"Voodoo? What- No Tony we are not having this conversation-"

"Come _on_ Steve we need to get rid of the sorcerers! There the only ones we can't seem to shake and-"

"I thought you weren't about killing anymore and-"

"I'm not saying we should kill them we should just keep them out. I don't know... Banish them somewhere?"

Thor's calm voice stopped Steve's next argument.

"You cannot banish Sorcerers, friends. Even my father cannot overpower them, let alone mortals such as yourselves." he looked confused for a second.

"I do not mean any offence."

"I know big guy, but isn't there any way we can-"

"Tony we are done. We're not doing this, final-"

"There is only one who knows the ways of most of the sorcerers, and yet your idea would banish him to another realm." Loki's name went unsaid, but everyone knew it was implied.

Clint's eyes widened and he shook his head, trying for nonchalance.

"I'm with Steve on this one, we should just keep fighting them-"

"Oh come on Clint you can't just-"

Tasha gave Tony a pointed look. Okay, maybe Clint did have good reason not to like the idea.

"Okay. Okay no banishment or killing. Fine. Uh..." Tony thought for a while.

"Doom uses technology and magic right? I don't want to sound pretentious-"

"Oh because you never do." Tasha smirked at him. Tony ignored her.

"-but my tech outsmarts his by about fifty years. So if we can get his magic then I can install it into my tech and we can use it against sorcerers! I don't see it as a weapon, it's protecting the Earth from crazy... magicians..." he thought of Loki. How scared he really was inside. Would it really be worth making this weapon. Were all of them so bad? Steve sighed. Tony smirked; he could see Steve was at least thinking about it.

"We'll discuss it next meeting. I suppose we're done-"

"Wait, friends." Thor spoke up. "I have some information I must alert you to." he took a deep breath.

"Loki has returned to Midgard, as punishment by my father, to redeem himself for his actions as I once did."

"WHAT!" four of the Avengers shouted at once. Tony then remembered that he wasn't supposed to know.

"What..." he said. Steve looked at him sympathetically. He'd seen his fair share of Tony's recent meltdowns; tried to get the inventor to eat and sleep so that he didn't kill himself.

"Thor," he said quietly, "you know how much his first 'visit' affected Tony... He hasn't been the same since and-"

"Yeah, still here." Tony called.

"Sorry." Steve gave him his best mother hen look and turned back to Thor, ready to start up again.

"Steve I'm fine. I'm better. Everything's great."

"No, Tony. You aren't. You-"

"He has no magic, he is practically a mortal. He is living in New York, I do not know where. My father wished for him to pay back his debts without my help." Thor said softly, remorse in his eyes.

"There. See? It's all completely fine." Tony said, gesturing to Thor.

"You're sure?" Steve still looked worried.

"Yeah, course. Everything's just peachy." he rolled his eyes and stood.

"Well, this has been a delight, as always." he drawled.

"I'll come check on you later-" Steve said.

"For fucks sake Steve I'm fine!" Steve looked a little stung. Tony sighed.

"But thank-you." he gave the Captain a mock salute as he stepped out of the room.

He had a few things to discuss with the God of Mischief.


End file.
